


look me in the eyes (tell me you can resist)

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, I dont write smut, Implied Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Stick around i might do it eventually, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not yet anyway, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: for rebelcaptainprompts temptation… I love this prompt… two endings because I liked them both ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> T for just some… implied things

They’re doing this on purpose.

Well, maybe it didn’t start on purpose, the way her fingers skittered across the inside of his arm for their cover, they way his hand rested lightly on her lower back, the way she’d stretch her long, lithe body, then curl up in the copilot’s chair, the way he’d run his hands through his hair.

But they noticed and realized and it was a game now, let’s see if I can make him crack, let’s see if I can make her loose it.

Jyn knew the shirt she’s wearing rides up; she knew that she didn’t need to stretch that often; she also knew that Cassian’s eyes were burning on the strip of bare skin uncovered by her low-riding pants and shirt nearly to small.

It was driving him crazy, and she loves it.

See, they’ve been dancing around mutual attraction for _weeks_. Maybe they didn’t realize the little things they did dove each other mad, even though drive each other mad it did.

But then they did realize, maybe Jyn when she watched him grin into his glass of whiskey, maybe Cassian when she was all long limbs and tight clothes during training.

Cassian was currently slumped in a booth seat of the makeshift bar the Rebels had constructed, glaring into his glass as Jyn smirked at Han Solo.

It really shouldn’t be this hard to not look at her. After all, he though of her as a sister… of course, a sister, and he wouldn’t like at his sister like he was, eyes dark and burning, and the little strip of bare skin wouldn’t look so tantalizing and -

Who was he kidding, he did not think of her as a sister.

Was she going to far? What was to far? Cassian didn’t know; Cassian shouldn’t care. So he won’t.

He downed the dregs of his drink and stood abruptly. He could work with this. 

He made his way to the bar, ordered a drink, watched the crowds invitingly. 

Jyn was watching him from the corner of her eye.

Good.

“Need some company, Captain?”

It was a pretty pilot, blonde hair, green eyes, a cute smile.

Jyn was gulping down her drink, smile beginning to sour. 

Cassian knew he was going to pay for that one.

* * *

Jyn was curled up in one of his t-shirts in the cargo bay.

His. Shirt.

Why?

He gulped, rubbed his face. He was exhausted and sweating from their mission on Solanda and really didn’t have time for this. 

Jyn stretched her legs out, pointed her toes, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She acted like she could practically see his thoughts, thoughts that made him glad there was no Jedi around, because the thoughts consisted mostly of him imagining Jyn in nothing but his shirt. 

Bad news for him.

But Cassian knew he weakness too, he could combat this.

He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and sat down a few feet away, spreading his legs, trusting Bodhi to get them out. 

Jyn covered a flush by rubbing her face like she was too hot, exhausted.

Nice try.

* * *

Cassian was wearing a suit.

A fucking suit.

His hair was combed back and one stupid strand of hair had fallen down across his forehead.

Jyn grit her teeth and smiled scathingly across the room at his glance.

She really wished it didn’t bother her this much.

Well.

The dress she was wearing was bothering Cassian apparently.

He kept glancing over at her, like he couldn’t help it, like he physically couldn’t stop.

So, HA!

Stupid, stupid undercover gig.

* * *

Cassian was trying to repair a KX Imperial Security droid.

There were parts and wires strewn all across his floor and every available surface.

Evidently, Cassian wasn’t here. Wasn’t in the ‘fresher. Wasn’t buried in parts.

Jyn didn’t have anything to do.

She could help.

An hour later, the door slid open and Cassian was confronted Jyn, elbow-deep in parts and grease on her face and arms.

She grinned over at him.

“I think I got the legs working!”

Cassian thought he had never seen her look so beautiful. So what if she was covered in grease and grim, hair falling down around her face. She was doing something for him, trying to repair a droid he knew she didn’t care for much, but meant a lot to Cassian.

He crossed the room with quick strides, knelt to her level, cupped her face and kissed her.

Well, an honest act of friendship was not what she was expecting to get him to crack, yet here they were, on the floor, lips, hands all over each other.

She could work with this.

* * *

**Alternatively**

* * *

Jyn had run out of patience.

Right now, she didn’t care if she lost the subconscious dare; she needed Cassian.

Cassian had run out of patience.

He was boiling inside at every glance, every touch, needed to relieve the tension inside him.

Thankfully, they ran out of patience at the same time.

Thankfully, with the defeat of a Super Star Destroyer at Carlsinda, the Rebels had an excuse to throw a party which gave Jyn and Cassian a chance to slip away.

It wasn’t much of slipping away. 

See, it happened like this:

Jyn was already at the party, a clean, white combat shirt on, with her regular pants and boots, and currently perched on a stool at the bar.

A round of shots with Leia had her feeling a lot looser and ready to find Cassian.

Luckily - ironically - he found her.

“Had enough to drink there, Sergeant?” He asked, leaning against the bar.

She turned to face him, flirty smile appearing on her face. 

He was wearing his normal clothes as well, the only thing different was that his hair was combed back, just like at that undercover thing they had to do a while back.

Well, at least he wasn’t in a suit.

“Why, you offering to take me back, Major?" 

She leaned forward, arched an eyebrow.

Cassian twisted his mouth around, like he was chewing on his smile.

"Depends on if you can walk.”

Okay, enough games.

Jyn tugged at his collar.

“Oh, you’ll find I can do more than walk.”

She slid out of her seat, leaving a slightly flustered Cassian stumbling after her.

They barely made it out of the bar before he caught her round the waist and had her up against the wall.

“I know what you’ve been doing,” he breathed against her lips.

Jyn gnawed on her own lips, grinning at him smugly.

“I know what you’ve been doing, too. And I’m tired of it,” she all but snarled, yanking his down to kiss him hard and rough and angry, just like everything else between them.

He groaned into her mouth, and she made a noise in her throat that made him pull away suddenly and push her down the hall to his room.

He pushed her in none to gently, shut and locked the door, and turned back to her.

“Let’s do this properly.”  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, loves!!
> 
> don't forget to comment or kudos or something :D


End file.
